


Just the slightest Fears

by phillyboi_aesthetic



Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Dan and Phil anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillyboi_aesthetic/pseuds/phillyboi_aesthetic
Summary: Dan is very scared of Ferris wheels but Phil doesn’t know this, and when for their anniversary Phil takes Dan to a fair and the first ride they go in is a ferris wheel. You can picture what happens next probably..





	Just the slightest Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Hope you enjoy this one shot. I got a prompt from someone and they asked me to do this piece so here it his! Enjoy

Dan’s P.O.V

It was our anniversary again and I was so excited Phil said he was taking us to a fair. Which in my defense of being childish about it is I haven’t gone to one in over seven or so years. 

It was late afternoon time when I had started to get ready. I had brushed through my hair and put on some casual clothes. 

I checked my phone the time was 4:48. I set it gently back on the desk in my room and went to find Phil. I walked to his room and knocked on the door.

“Philllllll” I stretched his name out as I knocked on his door. I stood there for a minute before someone grabbed me softly around the waist. 

“Hey Dan” Phil whispered in my ear softly. I turned and faced him 

“You could have gave me a heart attack Phil” I said to him playfully pushing on his shoulder. 

He just smiled “You ready to get going soon?” I nodded and leaned in to him, kissing him and then resting our foreheads on each other after.

He pulls away “I’m going to go finish getting ready meet you downstairs in ten?” I nod a reply and head off to my room to grab my phone.

I open the door, walk to my desk grabbing my phone and then looking at myself in the mirror for a second before fixing my clothes to try and look neater. 

We have been dating for over six years and I still feel like I need to impress him on our dates. I turned away from the mirror and walked downstairs and waited for Phil to come so we could get going. 

I stood there tapping my foot nervously and looked up as I heard his footsteps as he came downstairs. “You ready to go?” I ask him “Yup let’s go.” 

We both walk out to the Uber that is waiting for us and Phil opens the door for me as I slide in “Thank you” I say and scoot over so he can get in.

“No problem Dan” 

Phil tells the Uber driver the address of the fair that we are going to and we are off. We get to the fair in under ten minutes and get out of the Uber thanking them and then linking arms with Phil as we go and buy our tickets. 

We walk inside the fair and I take in the smell of the unhealthy food and smell of people. I have missed going to things like this. I look over at Phil and see he is looking at a Ferris wheel. “Dan let’s go on the Ferris Wheel first!” He turns and looks at me.

I stare at him then at the Ferris wheel “Phil, why don’t we go on a different ride instead?” Phil look at me “Dan come on don’t be a wimp” 

I stutter to say something as he drags me to the ride. We wait in line and I try to say something again “Phil but what if we get stuck or something it could be dangerous why don’t we just go on a different ride?” I rambled. I was deadly afraid of heights something phil didn’t know about me. It was finally our turn and we got onto a little carrier thingy and sat down. 

I sat really close to phil holding his hand in mine as the ride started. We started moving and I quickly tightened my hold on phil but he just gave me a suspicions look and waved it off. The ride continued on until our little cart got to the top and then the ride stopped. 

Me being a idiot accidentally looked over to see how high up we were which was a total mistake. 

I looked at phil as I began shaking. I finally decided to tell him “Phil I’m scared of heights..” 

His face turned to a mix of regret and sadness.  
I knew he would have never taken me on this ride if he knew that. “I’m so sorry Dan why didn’t you tell me?” He pulled me closer to him.

“I don’t know I thought you would think I was weak and stuff.” 

He exhaled a breath and looked at me. “I would never” he replied and leaned in kissing me passionately taking my mind off the whole ride.  
The ride suddenly started moving again and we were forced to stop kissing by the sudden jolt but we both laughed.

Best Anniversary ever I thought to myself as I leaned into his shoulder closing my eyes slowly.


End file.
